


Lament's Coming

by KairaKara101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: He lost her during the war. She sacrificed herself for his destiny. Years, so many years later, they meet again.One older and wiser than the other, yet more lonely than anyone could understand.





	Lament's Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and recently found it on my hard drive and thought I'd share it instead of letting it gather dust. Enjoy!

She was young when her mother met a strange man that came to her home once every month. Her coming of age was not for another three months and then her hand would be given to another. This man was tall with such dark luminous black hair that it curled around his ears and caressed his face outlining his stormy grey-blue eyes. It was strange, she thought, as she stared into his eyes and felt the world drop from underneath her feet as the earth crumbled and reformed by his sly glance. He couldn't be younger than twenty-five and yet his eyes told stories in centuries. She blushed as he nodded his head slightly, acknowledging her without her mother noticing. She watched him from behind her embroidery. He never stayed for long, merely a few hours before disappearing into the Welsh fog. 

Every night since, she went to her bookshelf and pulled out an old leather-bound book. There was fancy script and they were slightly faded. **Stories of Lament**. Inside was one story that had always captivated her imagination and carried whispers of longing to her young heart. The story belonged to a warlock that protected his king with a steadfast devotion only to lose those he personally held dear to that service. The warlock lost his love when she sacrificed herself for his destiny whispering, _“For you, my love, anytime and always forever.”_ His lover was a powerful equal in terms of magic. She provided the warlock with information on enemies and helped to gain allies in their war against an evil sorceress and her dark knight. She stood by his side as they faced armies and armies of undead and immortal soldiers and knights. In the end, it did not matter for her sacrifice could not change when his king died in battle. She cried when she read that the warlock would live forever waiting for the day his king or love would return. As a punishment for failing his duty to his destiny, people, and king. His lover had promised forever but never returned, would not return. Another harsh reminder of his list of failures. She closed the book each time with a heavy heart and fell asleep with tears falling down her face.

In the next month, the young man returned but this time, her mother, was not home. Out gathering supplies for dinner. She greeted the man with a curtsy while he returned a soft, sad, but gentle smile. She frowned to herself as she led him into the parlor. She knew that smile; a smile that once held the sun and all the stars. When she turned, his azure eyes pulled her into a place of magic and kings. She saw great battles and crushing defeats. Of griffins and will o'wisps to the slaying of pure unicorns and poison chalices. She shook her head lightly but his sad smile remained. She excused herself to make some refreshments. Her mind wandered as her hands moved to make tea. It was strange, she thought, his smile felt familiar like she'd seen it before. She returned with the tray and watched as he glanced at the photos on the mantle. She put the tray down glanced up at his blue eyes watching her intently. He quirked his lip slightly as he sat down in the seat across from her. His lanky fingers curled around the teacup that she gave him. The two remained sitting quietly with only the sounding of a grandfather clock. She studied him from the top of her teacup. He was drawn to the room once more. He never seemed to age in all of the years that she knew him like he was stuck...cursed.

On the eve before her coming of age party, she dreamt of death as a tall man with black hair screaming her name, her eyes wide in horror and anguish. What did she do? Glancing down, she choked on her breath at the metal protruding from her abdomen. Tears welled in her eyes as she gasped for air, a shaking hand moved to touch the wound. It came away red, warm and sticky. She screamed awake to a pair of warm arms encircling her sweat soaked and feverish body. It was strange, she thought, she's never felt so safe before. A rough voice sounded above her as she laid her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her as the smell of herbs filled her nose. There's a comfort in his arms that she doesn't question why she's feverish. His arms tighten as if she'd disappear and leave him alone.

_“We made a promise anytime and always forever, my love.”_


End file.
